


Pillow Talk

by iPlaySports



Category: Glee
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Kinda canon, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25938721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iPlaySports/pseuds/iPlaySports
Summary: Another way their first kiss could've gone. (I suck at summaries please read)
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Pillow Talk

“You are my new pillow,” Blaine states, snuggling further into Kurt’s side.

It's the Thursday after midterms at Dalton Academy, which means no Warbler rehearsals since everyone’s brains are fried. Kurt and Blaine are currently in Kurt’s room rewatching Tangled, on one of their not-dates. Although Kurt would love it if it were a real date, he has a sneaking suspicion that Blaine does not feel the same way. Especially, considering they are cuddling. In Kurt's room. Watching a movie. 

Nope. No romantic connotations at all. It's just Blaine being Blaine. But, Blaine either is just naturally romantic or horridly oblivious to romantic undertones. Kurt’s guesses it’s the latter.

Of course, Kurt has thought about just yelling at Blaine until he gets his act together but, he’s decided against it for the sake of his pride and voice. Aside from the fact that it would probably be a waste of time. 

So, Kurt has decided to take a more subtle approach and there’s no time like the present.

“New pillow, huh? I guess I’m that comfortable.” Kurt quips.

“Yep. Hence, you being my new pillow forever and ever and ever.” The shorter boy declares, trying to get closer.

“Can I assume that whenever you get a boyfriend he will have to be as comfortable, if not more comfortable than me?” Kurt holds his breath waiting for a response. They haven’t spoken much on the relationship front since they flirted through their rendition of Baby, It's Cold Outside.

“I mean, I guess so. Though I doubt anyone could be more comfortable than you.” Blaine claims. _Strike one_ , Kurt thinks while simultaneously thankful that Blaine didn’t try to change the subject. 

“While we are on the subject, what else will your dream boyfriend have to be?” Kurt inquires and he can feel the sharp intake of breath beside him, and Kurt prays that Blaine won’t just brush him off. 

“Well,’’ Blaine starts, while Kurt’s brain does a little victory dance. “He will need to be funny.” At Kurt’s inquisitive glance, he elaborates. “He should have a varied sense of humor. Like, you, for example, have the perfect sense of humor. You understand my corny jokes, while at the same time can crack me up with witty banter and sarcastic remarks.” _Strike two_.

“And what else? Personality, interests,” Kurt asks, too excited to even mask his saucy look when he says “looks?’’

Thankfully, Blaine doesn't notice because he goes into an enthusiastic description of his ‘dream’ boyfriend. “He would have to be musically inclined, like me. Preferably with Disney songs, Broadway, and have an appreciation for modern music. We should be able to watch movies and reality TV together, too. Of course, with singing comes dancing, so that's a given. Although, I would like him to have a secret badass side, too. Like, being able to fence or throw daggers or those things you do… um, the fancy forks… oh right, sai swords.” Kurt lets out a small chuckle at that, which Blaine ignores in favor of continuing his in-depth description, moving into a seated position beside Kurt. “I want him to be loving and compassionate. Oh, and a little sass never hurt anyone. But, naturally, he is still human. He would have a weakness for his family, friends, and people in need. Always willing to help others.” Blaine pauses, adopting a wistful smile before his eyes catch a similar look on Kurt’s face. After shaking himself out of his reverie, he continues “As for looks, he should be taller than me, which isn’t that hard considering…” Blaine trails off, waving a hand toward his diminutive physique before continuing, “He should be fit, but not overly muscular. This is kind of weird but, I prefer pale guys, not like sickly pale but, just... pale. With brown hair and…” Blaine trails off, looking toward Kurt, his face contorted with worry. 

_Strike three and you’re out of denial._ Kurt watched the myriad of emotions as they flit across Blaine’s face until they finally settle on content. But, before Kurt’s heart can swell, it drops to his stomach when Blaine says, “Oh, okay. This is just a dream.”

“Wh- what?” Kurt sputters, trying to understand what just happened. _Maybe still in denial?_

Blaine looks over at Kurt. “This is a dream because I would never basically tell you that I like you to your face because I know you don't feel the same way and I know that you don’t want a boy-”

“WhatifIfeelthesamewayandwantaboyfriend?” Kurt cuts Blaine off. “I mean, assuming that that's what you were gonna say?”

“Well, then I know I’m dreaming,” Blaine replies.

“Blaine?”

“Yes, Kurt?”

“You’re not dreaming.”

“That’s what Dream Kurt would say,” Blaine states, before turning away.

Now, Kurt is starting to get frustrated. There is no way to convince Blaine that he isn’t dreaming because, apparently, Dream Kurt and Real Kurt are very similar. Unless…

“Hey, Blaine.” 

“Yes, Kurt.” still looking at the far wall.

“Can you at least look at me?” 

As soon as Blaine sighs and turns around, Kurt leans in and kisses him. It’s a little awkward at first because Blaine is shocked still. When he starts to kiss back, Kurt now understands when Tina and Mike seem to be in a constant liplock. It’s magical, amazing… yeah, it’s way better than Brittany and Karofsky. Speaking of Brittany, Kurt licks along Blaine’s bottom lip to ask for access into Blaine's mouth. Access granted and… _wow..._ that’s what boys taste like. 

Then, Kurt realized that he was proving a point. When he (very reluctantly) pulls away, it elicits a groan from Blaine and _oh god_ Kurt has never heard anything so hot. No, Kurt, get it together. There will be more time for that later. 

“So, still dreaming?’’ Kurt inquires, innocently.

“No,” Blaine _growls_ , “now get back here so, we can do more of that,” and at Kurt’s raised eyebrow, he adds “please?”

Kurt pulls away slightly. “Later, because first, we have to discuss whatever this,’’ gesturing between the two of them, “is.”

“Oh, that’s easy.” Blaine announces, “Kurt Hummel, will you do me the honor of being your boyfriend?’’ 

“Of course,” Kurt replies, before capturing his boyfriend’s(!) lips in a searing kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment! I'm always accepting prompts and criticism. :)


End file.
